


Grapefruit Moon

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Hematophagy, Liberal Use Of Biology, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: Lachesis, a young businesswoman meets Azel, an eccentric botanist. However what lines inhis roots is unlike anything she's seen before.
Relationships: Azelle/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 6





	1. Good Vibrations

“What’s one more, Ethlyn?”   
  
“That kind of behavior is reckless. It’s a weekday for Lords’ sake.”   
  
Lachesis rolled her eyes in disbelief. “The boys will handle Altena just fine. Just one more glass, it’s just a tang not too sweet - just the way you like it.”   
  
Ethlyn bit her lip hesitantly, and she turned her attention to Deirdre who remained silent at the table. Deirdre took notice, but her expression gave no assurance in either direction. Weighing her thoughts Ethlyn discarded her hesitance and raised her glass.   
  
“Okay, just one,” Ethlyn surrendered.   
  
Lachesis signaled the waiter, and within a few minutes brought out some ice and an assortment of different juices and tequilas. Ethlyn took particular notice to a solid yet bright pink juice. Normally accustomed to strawberry, mango, or even pineapple, it struck her as odd. The waiter placed the glass on the table, and Ethlyn gripped the glass with three of her fingers. She twirled the glass like a top, carefully moving the eddies within her glass to ascertain the contents of her drink. 

  
“It’s grapefruit.” Lachesis chimed in, her face bright with enthusiasm.   
  
“Grapefruit? Never had grapefruit before. Not so sure about this.”   
  
Lachesis shrugged off her comment, playfully swirling her own glass. “It’s a new blend we’ve made, the marketing team says it’s what is in right now.”   
  
“Marketing, huh?” Ethlyn continued to survey her glass, unsure what to make of it. “Well...I suppose.”   
  
Deirdre placed her hand gently on Ethlyn’s shoulders. “I grew up eating these with my grandmother. I hated them at first, but over time I started to like them. They’re bitter, but also sweet - it’s really a matter of an acquired taste.”   
  
Ethlyn looked into her glass, her eyes following the cyclic movement of the waves. Lachesis reached her hand toward Ethlyn, “If you really don’t want to I’ll-”   
  
Ethlyn gripped her glass and in one smooth motion swallowed the entire contents of the glass.   
  
“Or you could do that.” Lachesis was taken aback, surprised at what Ethlyn had done.   
  
Ethlyn smiled in an awkward manner, an odd mix of both proud yet embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry Lach, it tastes bad.”   
  
Lachesis smiled. “Figured, no one has dignified tastes in this town.”   
  
Raising herself from the table, Deirdre crossed her arms with Ethlyn. “I think that’s enough for today wouldn’t you say, Lachesis?”   
  
Lachesis raised her arm; the time read 8:23 PM. “You two go along ahead! I want to spend a little time here.”   
  
Ethlyn giggled, “Thanks for the night out, Lach. It’s been a while since we had some free time.”   
  
“Of course, next time though I’ll get you something better.” Lachesis raised her glass, “I promise.”   
  
“I’ll hold you to that. Night, Lach.”   
  
“Goodnight Lachesis.”   
  
“Night you two, see you soon.” Lachesis watched them both walk out the bar, and Lachesis was left to herself.   
  
Lachesis took notice of the atmosphere, not very lively. _At least until 9:30, I work half day tomorrow._ Lachesis raised her head to look at the TV, the baseball playoffs were in full swing. The Dandelions were in the top of the eighth, leading four to one. _Oh gods, I am really occupying my time with baseball of all things._ _  
_ _  
_ From afar she heard a chime from the corner of the bar. Within her view stepped into focus a rather short man, cherry red hair with small freckles on his cheeks. Soft jawed but much of his neck was well defined, clearly a young man in his prime.   
  
He took a seat across the bar, exchanged some words and within five minutes was presented with the same solid-red glass that Ethlyn had. _Finally, someone with taste._ A curious specimen, if not for his neck Lachesis would have mistook him for a taller than average high school boy. 

He reached out his pocket for his phone, a rather large model. With his left hand he held the phone, clenching it with his fingers. His other hand he pressed down on the screen with rhythmic taps. _Not texting, probably playing a game. But who comes into a bar like this to drink and play games?_

 _Well, better this than baseball._ Lachesis rose from her chair and sat a chair apart from him. “What kind of drink do you have there?”   
  
“Oh, uh this is a grapefruit margarita.” Lachesis analyzed his movement and expression. He seemed hesitant, unsure of himself.   
  
“How is it? I’ve been thinking of trying it myself.”   
  
“A bit sour, it’s not for everyone. Personally grapefruit is my favorite fruit.”   
  
“Everyone I know either tolerates it or outright hates it.” _So much for the word of the marketing boys._ _  
_   
He made a ridiculous wide grin, he turned his face away as if to console himself. “I might think it absurd, but I find grapefruits sort of fascinating.”   
  
Lachesis raised a brow, “In what regard?”   
  
“They’re hybrids. The grapefruit seems to have been a cross-breed between a variety of sweet orange and pamelos. The funny thing is the modern sweet orange itself is also a hybrid born of human cultivation. Much to the detriment of taxonomists in regards to the Citrus family, varieties born out of multiple ancestral groups from wild stocks and human cultivated ones.” He turned to Lachesis, almost chuckling. “Oh gods, I really am odd, aren’t I?”   
  
“No.” Lachesis could see he was passionate about citrus fruits, yet it came out so awkwardly from his mouth. “I think it's wonderful to have something to be passionate about, no matter how mundane it may seem.” With the flick of her wrist she gestured to the bartender for a grapefruit margarita.   
  
“To grapefruits!” She raised her glass.   
  
“Yes....to grapefruits!” This man’s name was Azel. He was a researcher at Rottenritter Botanical Labs, a company dedicated to breeding plants, both for their medical applications or commercial use. Azel explained in detail his love for his work, his passion to understand genetics and biology at a young age, and now he’s able to realize his passion. And he’s only twenty-two. If only he wasn’t so dedicated to his field and company, perhaps he could prove to those snob marketing boys how to make a true grapefruit margarita. However all things came to end, Lachesis reached to her watch and noticed she passed her set deadline. Her phone read a time of 10:18PM.   
  
“I’m sorry to cut our chat, it was a pleasure talking to you Azel but I’m afraid I must be going.”   
  
Azel sipped the last of his drink. “I understand. Thank you for your company. I almost didn’t consider coming here, but now I’m glad I did. Good night, Lachesis.”   
  
“Good night Azel, I wish you the best of luck in all your work.” Lachesis bidded the last of their pleasantries and made her way home. Tired and in need of rest, she raced home. The last thing she remembers is throwing herself onto her bed. 

* * *

“Yes, it seems the meeting cannot be rescheduled.” Eve held the schedule to Lachesis. “This was planned months in advance, and we can not afford to pass up to a partnership like this. Really now, sleeping so late isn’t good.”  
  
“I get it, Eve.” Lachesis looked at herself in her pocket mirror, masking any indication of sleep deprivation with makeup. Though annoyed at herself for staying so late at night if she could reset time back to that moment, Lachesis would have stayed at the bar longer. Her only regret was not having asked for Azel’s business card, perhaps he could have been a good fit to work here.   
  
“Okay Eve, run me down who is this again?”   
  
Rolling through his notes, he placed them on Lachesis’s desk. “Velthomer Genomics. One of the leading genetic research companies, they do everything. Genetic engineering, cloning, and the sort. So it’s basically the Tyrell Corporation.”   
  
“Riveting comparison.” Lachesis said as she applied her mascara. “It’s at 11 AM, yes?”   
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Eve placed several sheets of paper onto her desk. 

Lachesis took one final glimpse at herself in the pocket mirror. “It will do.”

* * *

Lachesis walked out her car to the parking lot of this restaurant, Lucy’s Smokehouse. _Apparently this representative is a big fan of barbecue._ The aroma of barbecue filled the air as she walked closer to the entrance; Lachesis couldn’t recall the last time she ate BBQ food. She made her way to the counter, asked the service upfront a table for herself. They obliged, showing her a small section of the restaurant enclosed from the rest, ideal for business affairs or romantic dates.   
  
Lachesis ordered a glass of strawberry lemonade and waited for her guest. A good twenty-three minutes late. She saw at the corner of her eye, just obscured by the tops of chairs a television within the bar across the restaurant. Though she couldn't see what was on, based on the cheers and bits of sound she could grasp it was probably baseball. _Why is it always baseball?_ _  
_   
In a flash she saw a man approach in a bright red vest with black stripes, black jeans, and checkerboard tennis shoes. He removed his messenger bag onto the rack by their chairs.“Sorry I’m late, traffic was bad.” He turned to Lachesis. “Hello my name is-Lachesis?!”   
  
“Azel?!”


	2. Good Vibrations

“Azel- but you-” Lachesis couldn’t help but fail to form a coherent sentence.   
  
“Me?” Azel pointed back to himself in confusion.   
  
“No, I mean.” Lachesis inhaled a breath of air, relaxing herself. “You are the Velthomer representative?”    
  
“No-I mean yes!” Azel sat down and laid two business cards from his pocket onto the table. “Sorry for not telling you.”    
  
Lachesis reached over and grabbed the cards into her hands. _ Azel Velthomer, President of Rottenritter Botanical Labs. Azel Velthomer, Product Marketing Manager of Velthomer Genomics.  _ She placed the cards into her purse. “It’s alright, I too haven’t been forward either.” 

* * *

Lachesis and Azel had foregone pleasantries all together, instead choosing lunch before any talk of business. Azel had ordered a tri-tip with a side of steamed cauliflower, carrots and strawberry lemonade to drink. Lachesis ordered grilled barbeque chicken with steamed mixed vegetables.    
  
“You know…” Lachesis took a sip of her strawberry lemonade. “This place does carry my grapefruit margarita.”    
  
“Yeah..but I don’t really drink alcohol much.”    
  
“Funny, coming from you. You’re supposed to convince me of this proposal. What good will your fruit do if I can’t make margaritas people will enjoy?” Lachesis playfully quipped.    
  
“Haha, yeah. Well..I like a good drink, just once in a while now?”    
  
Lachesis nodded. “I understand. How’s the tri-tip? Never had any before.”   
  
Azel reached with his fork a piece, slowly chewing it with a wondrous expression. “Salty. The meat is incredibly tender and the barbeque makes it sweet. The cauliflower helps in balancing out the flavor.”    
  
“And is cauliflower also a hybrid food?”    
  
Azel laughed. “Yes, but no lesson. I just like them.” He stopped for a moment to eat a portion of a piece of the vegetable. “Also good for your liver.”    
  
Lachesis looked over the rest of his plate. “Do you like your meat medium rare?”   
  
“I had it once like that, I like it but don’t want to risk carrying around something like salmonella.”    
  
“It’s just me, but personally eating rare seems gross. I wouldn’t want to eat bloody food.”    
  
“There’s no blood in muscle.”    
  
Lachesis’s brow rose. “Really?”   
  
Azel raised his knife and cut off a piece of his tri-trip. “The red tint of meat is myoglobin, looks like blood but isn’t. It might taste like blood, but that’s because of the high iron content.”   
  
“Still weird.”   
  
Azel smiled weakly. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”   


With their lunch finished, they had ordered boxes for their leftovers and split the bill. Both too full for dessert. As Lachesis was signing her half of the receipt, she looked to Azel. “So now that the fun is out of the way, what’s next?”   
  
“Well, from what I understand everything has been formalized in writing; terms, conditions, and disclosures in all.” Azel raised a folder from his messenger bag toward Lachesis. “All we need now is a formal signature from our esteemed President.”    
  
Lachesis raised the folder into her hands, slowly scanning over the terms. “I should preface this by saying I am not the President, I however have acting Presidential authority while the President’s away.”   
  
“I see, might I ask where’s the President?”    
  
A small surge of anger poured into Lachesis’s mind. “I don’t know, probably off partying somewhere in Europe.” 

Always taking trips at the most inconvenient times, sweeping everything at her feet, and worst of all with nearly no warning.. It boiled her blood, disappearing for months at a time with no communication. But whenever he returned, he came back with a warm smile and anything and everything that went wrong in his absence seemed to suddenly disappear. He always came back with a key-chain or some kind of souvenir, such a trite thing but it never failed to make Lachesis grin.   
  
Azel noticed her break in her calm expression, her eyes glaring into the folder. “I see.”    
  
Lachesis’s mind veered into a train of thought she’d rather not reach. She took a deep breath and focused on the folder presented in front of her. “I have no real objections to this agreement, but I’m afraid I know little about your company.”   
  
Azel nodded. “Alright, what would you like to know?”    
  
“Well from your business cards, you’re one of the owners?”    
  
“Yes...technically. My older brother is the owner.” Azel shrugged, clearly anxious. “I’m on the board for Velthomer Genomics, but really, I mainly run Rottenritter for testing and selling product to our clients.”    
  
“Alright then, might I ask to see your facility? I'd like to see it firsthand myself.”

Azel reached into his bag, taking out his keys. “It's a bit of a drive.”

Lachesis smiled. “I'm on salary.”

* * *

Despite Azel's warning, it really wasn't much of a drive, or rather she didn't care either way. Just outside Gran City, Rottenritter was located on a lease of farmland not too far out from the Manster District. Lachesis rarely had the opportunity to pass by the neighboring city, aside from visiting Ethlyn. She snickered; maybe she would stop by. 

The entrance looked more akin to your typical research facility, but behind the complex were the long stretches of greenhouses. She couldn't see what crop from the distance, but it looked like corn. 

Lachesis parked directly adjacent to Azel's car. As they walked toward the entrance, Azel gestured to the security guard and Lachesis was given a small candy-red badge.  _ Visitor.  _ Above was a symbol of a tree with three branches connecting to a bushel of leaves. 

Lachesis stepped into the lobby, and the first thing she took notice of was a bronze statue. Three bronze figures stood close together in what seemed to be fear; they looked liked what Lachesis thought as cavemen. Front and center was a young woman, her hand leaning forward to a slab of what seemed to be meat toward a small but inquisitive wolf. 

From there Azel punched his code into the security system and the door opened for them. They came into a long hall with many branching doors and hallways. 

“Anything in particular you want to see?”

“I'll be honest, I am not too familiar with the technical aspects of your job. I suppose show me the highlights?” Lachesis was stepping into a world she did not understand, and with no reference to point to.

Azel smiled. “You like blackberries?”

Lachesis smiled in return. “More fruit, huh?”

Azel took her into the farmland proper, a great deal of distance behind the labs ahead. Making their way into a grove of blackberry bushes, Lachesis inspected them, noting they were larger than ones she saw in her markets. 

“I cultivated these. I selectively bred varieties of blackberries to create the stock we have here.” Azel pointed to the trunk of the tree. “No thorns.” He plucked a berry from the bush. “As you can see, bigger than your supermarket variety.”    
  
Azel presented the blackberry to Lachesis. “Would you like some? Consider it a gift.”    
  
Lachesis took a bite, chewing and savoring the rich flavor of the fruit. “The tour’s not over.” She swallowed the rest of it whole and made a taunting smile back. “C’mon, show me the best grapefruits you got.”    


* * *

Lachesis looked over her phone screen. 6:42 PM. The rest of the tour consisted of their various projects. Breeding various fruits to produce better stocks, researching grafting techniques as a form of gene transfer, and even genetic engineering. Azel took his time to explain the subject in detail, for Lachesis she never found his analogies boring or condescending; it was his talent. Explaining complex information in a respectful manner to a layman. Though she noticed near the end of the tour he became somewhat anxious.  _ Maybe he was fearing the agreement would not follow through? _

At the end of the tour Lachesis walked out the entrance, her hand holding several baskets of the highest quality fruits Azel can offer. After she placed the baskets into the back of her car, she turned to Azel. “Well, this was a lovely tour, Azel. Thank you for having me.”    
  
Azel nodded. “Of course, you were great company just like yesterday.”    
  
Lachesis smiled. “Azel, might I ask you for an address?”    
  
“An address?”   
  
Lachesis reached for a pen and a notebook from her purse. “I’d like to thank you for your generosity in all these gifts. The office would be fine or elsewhere?”   
  
“You don’t have to, Lachesis-”    
  
“If you want this agreement, then you will accept.”    
  
“I guess you win.”   
  
“Always do.” Lachesis noticed a sense of relief come off from Azel, he seemed calmer and not as anxious as he had been before.    
  
Azel placed his hand on his chin. “Well, receiving alcohol at work is hardly a good idea, so yeah, I do have another address in mind. 42 Flamecrest Avenue, Gran City.”    
  
Lachesis wrote down the address into her notebook, and exchanged a business card with Azel. “Sorry -- I also forgot this.”    
  
Azel reached to grab her business card, and briefly skimmed its contents. “Thanks, Lachesis. So...we’ll see each other soon then?”    
  
“I’m looking forward to when we do.”   


* * *

8:51 PM. Almost nine, much later than Azel typically makes it home. The gates outside noticed his entry and opened for Azel, as he made his way to his home he debated if he should have a grapefruit margarita. One drink.  _ A fine conclusion to a fine day. No, I’ve been thirsty all day, too much strain on me to do that. Shouldn’t have even drank yesterday. _ _   
_   
He made it into the front door and placed his keys onto the rack, the lights were dim. No doubt Saias was now asleep. But that would mean- Azel heard steps approach from the stairs.    
  
“You’re rather late.” The voice echoed above. As the steps came down, he recognized his sister-in-law Aida.    
  
“Yeah, I’m sorry. I got wrapped in this lunch with a representative, and then I had to show her a tour of the whole place.”    
  
“From the blush on your face, it seemed you had fun.”    
  
Azel touched his own cheeks. “Yeah...I did. My first big sale, you know? If only Arvis was around to see it.”    
  
Aida nodded. “I’m sure he would be proud of you. So, who was this rep?”    
  
“Her name was Lachesis Nordion, acting President of Nordion Beverages.”    
  
“Did you enjoy your little date with her?” She teased, playfully brushing his hair. “I still remember when you were just a little boy running from out of your class about how you saw an angel.”   
  
“Aida! I was five at the time.” Azel turned his face away from her mischievous smile.    
  
“And you were sixteen when you finally had the courage to ask her to Prom.”    
  
“Aida! Please.”    
  
“Okay, no more, but really I’m glad you had a good time.”    
  
“Yeah...I did.” Azel looked at his phone. “I’m going to feed and knock out.”    
  
“Okay. Good night, dear.” Aida reached to Azel, and sneaked a kiss onto his cheek.    
  
“Nigh, Aida.” He exchanged back a kiss onto her cheek.

Azel walked over to his small mini-fridge, and punched in a code. Unlocked, Azel reached for a small clear plastic pouch. He opened the vacuum seal, and drank the blood within the pouch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't already clear, the bronze statue at the entrance of the labs is an artistic  
> representation of the domestication of the ancestor dogs/wolves. While we may never  
> know exactly how the dog/wolf ancestor was first domesticated, I went with the more  
> popular symbiotic interpretation of how humans and dogs began. Other initial ideas to  
> what the bronze statue should have been were:
> 
> 1) Early Mesoamerican farmers discovering teosinte, the ancestral stock of maize.  
> 2) Early Mesopotamians patting a tamed auroch, the parent species of all currently  
> domesticated cattle.
> 
> The description of Azel's blackberries where inspired by Prime-Ark Freedom  
> Blackberries, a new strand of blackberries bred at the University of Arkansas.
> 
> There a little references to the actual games if you can spot them.  
> I like to thank @Dameceles and @Nebbles for beta'ing this chapter.


	3. We Are Young

“You have reached the voicemail box of  _ Arvis Velthomer. _ At the tone, please record your voice message-”  
  
_ Arvis...please answer the phone. _ It had been three days since Azel formalized his partnership to Lachesis and her company. Once, Rottenritter was just a small subsidiary taking odd jobs, and they now had their first real partnership, with a premier company no less! Azel was ecstatic to share this news, dreaming how his brother would respond. Except it’s Saturday and the most exciting thing since is the Dandelions actually making it into the World Series.    
  
“Azel!” Came a yell from downstairs.    
  
“Yeah, Aida?”   
  
“Would you come down here?”    
  
“I’m coming!”    
  
Azel walked out of his room and down to the living room. On the kitchen counter rested several wooden crates. Aida handed Azel a small ruby envelope with a golden lion insignia on the upper right corner.    
  
“A love letter? How old-fashioned.” Aida teased.   
  
“It’s just a letter of thanks, Aida.” He said with a crack in his voice. 

Aida looked back and smiled. “In my experience, anapestic triameter will swoon anyone, dear!”    
  
Azel walked away to his room, his voice echoing from the distance. “Not a love letter!”    
  
Within the same distance of his room, Azel looked at the letter, gently undoing the seal on the back and the letter within.    
  
_ Dear Azel,  _

_I’ve never been good at writing un-professional letters. At first glance you looked out of character for a bar, but honestly you were the best thing that night. In retrospect, I should have asked for your number at least. Funny how your passion for fruits gave me an opportunity to meet you again. I hope you have a splendid time with all the assortments I gave you. Just don’t go crazy, we both have work Monday. Enjoy!_ _  
_ _  
__Warm regards,_

_ Lachesis.  _ _ ♡ _

Azel smiled, a blush came across his face. He placed the letter into the reaches of his drawer. 

* * *

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, Azel made a plate of fajitas and watched the Dandelions first series game. It was the only moderately entertaining thing that evening. Saias was focused on his studies and would likely spend most of his free time playing some video games. Aida works from home, so she was always “busy.” Azel felt an itch in his legs, an uneasiness spread throughout longer he sat on the couch. It was probably the fact he was watching baseball.

Midway into the bottom of the sixth, the score was 1-6.  _ The Dandelions aren’t coming back from this.  _ Azel flicked the TV off, and reached upstairs to get his jacket. He knocked outside of Aida's room. Within seconds Aida opened the door, “Yes?”

“I'm going to hang around the mall for a bit. Do you want anything?”

Aida reached for her phone. “Yeah, can you pick up my blouse? You know the store?”

“Yeah, Clair's right?”

“Azel, don't you start.”

Snickering, he reached for his phone. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be back.”    


* * *

Azel drank from his soda cup. “C’mon you damn machine. Give me back my quarter.”   
  
He kicked the corner of the arcade machine, hoping it would release his coin.  _ That was the last of it _ . Wheels within Azel’s head began to turn. He turned over and took at his shoulders.  _ No one is looking. _   
  
Azel reached into his pocket, and purposely dropped his phone onto the ground. Pretending to kneel for it, he placed his index finger on top of the lock.

“You know, typically it's coyotes who scavenge.”

Azel turned his head in a haste, falling to the ground, paralyzed at the thought having been caught. He stood to see a towering man above him. 

“C'mon don't look at me like you don't know me.” 

Azel grabbed his phone, and jumped back up his feet to meet a familiar face. “Oh hey Lex, haven't seen you around in a while. Bad last trip?”

“Oh yeah, way overstepped on the wrong terf. Anyway, just got back in town, we'll probably be here for two weeks.”

Azel gestured with the flick of his wrist and Lex followed him out the arcade. “Cool, nice to see you again. But how did you find me?”

“Easy, you reek.” Lex presented a small white candy to Azel. “Mint?”

“Pot calling the kettle black.” Azel took and unwrapped the mint.    
  
“Speaking of which, I have some _green_ on me.”   
  
“Not now!” Azel heaved. “Let me...have that mint.” Azel placed the mint into his pocket, unsure if he’d need it. 

Lex bit into one of his own mints, the crunch was loud despite his mouth being closed. “So boss, where to?”

Azel reached for his phone. “I know a place to hang. Just this time don't mess up anything like last time.”

* * *

“Is that a wolf?” The guard kept watch from a distance.    
  
“Dogwolf. I crossbred a German Shepherd with a Eurasian Common Wolf, the brown fur really is just a happy accident.”    
  
“It’s a massive dog...wolf thing. It won’t cause any trouble?”    
  
“He can be a bit oafish but he’ll cause no trouble.”   
  
Azel’s companion turned his head up to him, his teeth bared to see.    
  
The guard turned over a ticket. “Very well, enjoy your stay.”   
  
Azel took the ticket. “Thank you, sir.” Snickering, he turned his furry friend. “Say thank you Lex.”   
  
“Arf-arf.” He barked back.    


* * *

Lex zipped up his belt, “What was that about? I ain’t no pet.”   
  
Azel laid himself across the grass by the stream. His arms crossed to support his head. He closed his eyes, placed one earbud in his ear, and listened to the sound of city lights and stones from his phone.   
  
“You wanted to get into the Arboretum for free, got to play the part.” Azel replied almost robotically, more focused on the music.    
  
“Still think we should have snuck our way in.” Lex said, as he put on his tank top.

“And have security shoot a wild wolf?”

“Young Jumpin’ Jack and his Wolf, shot by Security, more at 9!”   
  
Azel laughed. Lex was always like that ever since he met him. Blunt and straight faced, even in jest. “So how’s your dad?”   
  
Lex grabbed a pebble off the ground and threw it across the stream. “Lovely as always. Good news though, I’m currently the favorite.”   
  
“Really?”   
  
“Yeah, my bro got testy and tried to take some turf from another pack. Dumbass thought he and his mates could do it alone.”    
  
“So I’m guessing you're licking your wounds to try again?”   
  
“Maybe, it depends if my old man really wants vengeance.” Lex stared into Azel’s face. “But whatever, I don’t care about no turf wars. What about you, anything new?”   
  
“Got a big deal with another company. So that was neat...even got lunch with the acting president.”   
  
“Woah look at you, little man going places. So lunch with the president...fancy.”    
  
“I dunno about fancy. It’s just barbecue food. Also she’s acting pres-”   
  
“Woah!” Lex jolted up from the ground, unable to hold himself still he walked in place. “You went on lunch with a  _ girl _ ?”    
  
“Lex please-”    
  
“After Edain, I thought-”   
  
_ “CAN WE NOT? _ ” Azel snapped back. The cold air intruded into Azel’s mouth and produced a horrible sense of stiffness in his throat. All the warmth escaped from him, he felt nothing but anger. Lex looked away to the ground, feeling awful inside.   
  
Lex stood still, petrified from Azel’s glare. “Sorry man, didn’t mean to.”   
  
Azel took a deep breath. “No..no it’s just...well..you know.”    
  
Unable to respond, Lex reached into the small pockets of his clothes, reaching out a small bag. “Hey...I got a brownie, wanna a bite?”   
  
Azel and Lex ate a small piece . The serene sound of the stream nearby made for a calming experience. Azel switched his phone to play more serene music, he didn’t exactly remember what he played. He recalled something about three small birds, sailors fighting on the dance floor, and something about a drunk fellow with a lover across the bar? Azel didn’t know. Azel didn’t care.    
  
Lex likewise sat across the ground, gazing at the lights above. “You think...there’s life on Mars?” Lex pointed to a small red dot in the sky.    
  
Azel laughed, pointing in the same direction as Lex. _ He’s pointing to Arcturus _ . “I dunno.” He dropped his hand onto the ground, a sharp pain enveloped his palm. Azel noticed a splinter in the palm of his left hand. With his nail, he dug into this skin trying to remove it. “ There might be just chains of biochemicals over there, like a sort of Martian virus. Just stuck.”   
  
He removed the splinter, but as he did blood poured out of his skin. “Unable to replicate by itself. Useless junk, incomplete.”   
  
With his finger he swiped off the blood from his hand. “No way to ever prosper. And if it could? At what expense?” Azel watched the whole process play out. He could see his skin renewing itself, what would take a normal human a couple hours time he could do it in seconds. The small part of skin, no bigger than a penny, was restored although now freshly pink.    
  
Lex turned to see him and patted his shoulder. The whiff of fresh iron reached his nose. “You okay?”   
  
“Yeah…just thinking aloud.” Azel stared into his hand. He moved each of his fingers, intently focused on their locomotion.    
  
Lex lowered himself back onto the ground. “You’re a good kid.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I get it, not easy being the...black sheep. Except you got it worse, you can’t relate to either side. I know I ain’t the best at this....but just stay yourself, alright?”   
  
Azel’s eyes widened. “Wow..Lex..I- thanks.”    
  
“Or I dunno, maybe I’m a dumbass spouting out bullshit he doesn’t get.” Lex said, hiding his eyes with his arms.   
  
“Yeah...smartass is better though.” Azel quipped back.   
  
“Fuck you.” He said with a smile.   
  
“Love you too, Lex.”   


* * *

Azel couldn’t remember much of last night, but from his clothes everything came alright. Aida described his return as ‘a more objectionable lot of vagrants masquerading as sensible men’ or something to that effect. Azel recalled he did in fact return with her blouse, but did nothing to ease her grievances. Despite their odd night, Azel was given the light to meet Lex again, but no more “fun times.”   
  
Azel made his way onto a small baseball field in the outer downtown of Gran City. It was a large baseball field, completely open and devoid of any nearby buildings.  _ A good angle to hide a bunch of werewolves too, not too far from the sewers either.  _ Lex gave Azel a vague idea of where his pack roams around. He was told to wait here around noon and Lex would show up, but nothing came of it. Azel took out his phone, playing some Tetris to pass the time.   
  
With now over thirty minutes of waiting Azel got off the bench and began to walk.  _ Guess he’s not coming _ . From the distance, Azel saw a large creature approach his way. “Lex! Over here.” Azel waved his arms to catch his attention. 

Something was wrong, this wolf had a dark brown, not Lex's black coat. The creature began to speed up, but as it approached Azel heard the manic growls of a bloodthirsty wolf. “Lex? LEX!”   
  
Azel jumped out the way of the approaching wolf, falling onto the ground. It reached a hard stop and jerked itself back to Azel. _Shit._ Without thought Azel leaped himself high into the air, landing on top of a light pole. The wolf began to howl, and soon two other wolves came from the distance. Azel looked over his surroundings. _I can jump each light pole, but there’s no buildings nearby. The moment I touch the ground they’ll jump me._ _Fuck._  
  
Azel looked to see the wolf waiting on the ground. _I can't stay here for long, I'll attract attention. Can't have any humans endangered because of me._ Azel took notice of the water channel. _If I can make it to the sewers, I should have the advantage._

With no other options, Azel jumped onto the next pole, like a monkey leaping from one tree branch to another. The wolves immediately followed, intent on catching their target. Azel got as close as he could to the channel and with all his energy leaped as far out as he could. 

Landing on the grass half the distance away from the channel, Azel sprinted as fast as his legs could manage. He could hear the pants of the wolves ganging up on him. A quick look back and he noticed the brown coat had caught up with him. It leaped forward onto Azel, their combined momentum made them skipped across ground. 

Azel found himself face to the ground, spitting a mix of blood and dirt from his mouth. He heard an approaching growl and without a thought, turned himself right side up. He extended his claws and slashed the wolf underneath his eye. It retreated a distance away, crying in a pain like a dog. 

Azel got on his feet, bruises on his face and arms quickly healing within seconds. Struggling to get oxygen, Azel couldn't help but hyperventilate. He mounted his ground and raised his arms in a circular motion. He wasn't going to die without a fight. 

“DANANN, STOP!” 

From afar Azel recognized Lex, his black coat stood out from the dry grass, but also another large wolf. Silver coat, and much far larger than either Lex or the wolves present.

“You fool! What are you doing?” The silver wolf said with a thunderous voice.

He turned his face away in shame. “Securing the perimeter. This bloodsucker was roaming-”

Lex growled back, bearing his teeth to show. “Father already confirmed it wasn't any of them.”

“Lex! Enough! We will deal with this matter later. Danann, leave us!”

“Yes..father.”

The leader of the trio, Danann, left along with his two companions. Not before Danann looked back with a glare in his eyes, an uneasy feeling came over Azel before breaking eye contact. 

“Lex, you too.”

“Father I-”

“Leave!” He thundered,

Lex turned his back in shame. “See ya later, Azel.”

Once both Danan, and Lex were a considerable distance away, the silver wolf looked at Azel. 

“I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Langbolt. A pleasure to meet the Son of Victor-”    
  
Azel’s eyes popped at the sound of his words. “You knew my father?”    
  
“In person no, but we even among our kind we know to respect the Velthomer Family. But that is not what I am here to speak with you.”   
  
Azel felt unnerved by the presence of his large wolf in front of him. “I understand, forgive my interruption.”    
  
He nodded. “My son Lex is but a fool, but he is my son nonetheless. Refrain from meeting him any further.”    
  
“Wait, Lex and I-”    
  
“My son will not listen to my commands no matter how much I discipline him, so I ask you instead. This is for your own sake and his.”    
  
“But why?”  The majestic stature of his canine pride faded away, he assumed a resting position. His back legs rested on the ground while his front lifted him up to speak. “Last night, three of my clan disappeared. We found their remains today, their scent was masked with lime. ”    
  
“Wait, lime scent? But-”   
  
“A hunter we suspect. A cunning one at that left behind a disguised scent.”   
  
He gasped at the thought. Arvis once or twice told him stories of hunters who’d snatch him up if he ever left home, but that’s all they were to Azel. Stories, tales meant to frighten children.    
  
“You seem like a sensible young man. I ask of you, for both my son and your sake. I cannot control Lex, but be wary.    
  
“I understand...my sympathies for your loss.”    
  
With a nod, he sprinted away into the sewers.    
  
As Azel walked away home, he took a look at his arm. His skin was no longer pink but restored to his original color, even some of the hair follicles have regrown.  _ I guess even a halfling like me is an affront to them? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank @damoselcastel, @solrosfalt, and @whitewolfreed for beta'ing this  
> chapter!
> 
> Guess what songs Azel's listening to, it's what I've been listening to ALL WEEK.  
> Anyway Azel's musing about life on Mars was partly inspired by both War Of The  
> Worlds, and my own research delving into the origin of viruses. Viruses are not alive by  
> our current definition of life, but exhibit many properties exclusive to life. We tend to  
> think life as either microbes or easily observable, so I wondered what if Mars didn't have  
> life but rather just chains of biochemicals that are borderline life?
> 
> The Clair's part is a slight joke. Don't mind me. As with the baseball one, baseball has  
> become a meme at this point.


	4. Don't Stop Me Now

_ You have one new message in your mailbox.  _

_ “Hey Lachesis, Eldie here. I'm almost done wrapping up business. I'll probably be back home around either Friday or Saturday. Sunday if I'm really unlucky. Don't worry about picking me up, I'll take a cab back home. Anyway, I'll let you know when I'm back. See you soon, love you.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ You have no more messages. Dial seven to dele- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Click. _ _  
_ _  
_ “I hate this stupid thing.”   
  
Lachesis sends out a few texts to Eve and others back at work. They got the memo of what had happened after her lunch meeting. As Lachesis sat on her couch, she reflected what had happened today. Lunch with the nice boy she met the night before. Sweet and charming, and business with him didn’t feel like “business.”  _ I would like to see him again. _   
  
After all her texts had been replied to, she placed her phone away back into her pocket. She moved all her “groceries” she received from Azel into her fridge. As Lachesis placed the grapes to the back of the fridge, she thought to herself if it would be good to take a small snack.   
  
Lachesis walked into her room and changed for the night; she charged her phone, dimmed the lights in her room, and laid in her bed with a remote in hand. She pressed the TV on.   
  
“And looks like that’s an out. Will the Dandelions-”   
  
Lachesis reached for the remote and turned the TV off.  _ Done with baseball. _   
  
Lachesis looked out to her desk, her phone still charging.  _ Maybe I should text Azel a thank you. No, a bit too direct.  _ Turning to her alarm clock, the red digits read 8:39 PM.  _ No, it’s late as it is. He’s probably preparing to sleep. _   
  
Lachesis turned back to her phone. She opened her gallery to glance over the photos she took at the different sized fruits with Azel. Her playfully messing with the various “exhibitions” of Azel’s field of work. She kept swiping to see each photo until she came across an older picture. It was her, Grahnye, and Eldigan from last Halloween. 

  
  
She remembered that Halloween - it was the last Halloween they had spent together as a family. Since Eldigan’s trips had become more frequent, Grahyne began to work from home and while also taking care of Ares. But herself ? Lachesis placed the phone back to charge.    
  
_ I should see Grahnye. Eldie is coming soon.  _   


* * *

“No, Eve. I made it clear that no orders will be shipped without prepayment.”    
  
“I understand, but-”   
  
“But nothing.” Lachesis raised the paper in his hands and tore it to shreds. “They passed the credit limit.”    
  
Eve scratched his hair. “Alright, alright.” Eve sat back into the cubicle.    
  
Lachesis, distracted, looked over her word document. The looming words on the doc made her feel anxious. She always preferred professional letters; easily formatted, clear and precise language, and so impersonal.

_ Dear Azel,  _ _  
_ _ I’d like to formally- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Dear Azel,  _ _  
_ _ Welcome to- _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Dear Azel, _ _  
_ _ On behalf- _

Lachesis couldn’t help but delete the words on the document, trying out different phrases, each less satisfying than the last. A formal letter felt so inadequate to her. She knew Azel a little more than a just a business associate, yet too familiar to be solely on business terms. She thought about him, what would make him smile. A gentle demeanor, so brimming with passion, an overall approachable young man.

She turned back the screen and with a quick dash of her fingers finished it all within a couple minutes. She checked twice for proofreading. It was honest, and simple. With a click, she printed the whole letter onto a small sheet of paper.    
  
“Eve!”

Running through the door, papers flying off his hands, Eve popped his head in. “Uh, yes!”

With a flick of her wrist, she displayed the letter. “Make sure this note is included in the custom order, okay?”

Briefly glancing at the first two words, he faced Lachesis with a sly grin. “Is this for Rottenritter Rep? Already exchanging-”

“Eve.” She stared down her subordinate. 

“Yes...old habits die hard I'm afraid.”

Lachesis saw him leave out the door. _ Always putting himself into things without thinking. _

* * *

Taking her lunch, Lachesis took out her phone and dialed.

“Hello?” A familiar voice answered. 

“Hey Grahnye. Did Eldigan tell you he'll be coming home soon?”

“Yeah, he did. Maybe today, or tomorrow. Hopefully not Sunday.”   
  
Lachesis smiled. “Yeah, but what can be done? I mean, I can complain, but that’s not going to do anything.”   
  
“You got that right.” She replied. 

“But anyway, I’d like to ask you don’t mind me staying over? At least until Eldigan comes back. We haven’t done anything together in a while.”   
  
“Of course you can come over. Ares has been dying to see you again.”

Lachesis leaned back into her chair. “Oh yeah…is he there?”

“You want to talk to him?”

“Yes.” Lachesis said with a wide grin. 

“Ares come here, it's Auntie.” Grahnye's voice sounded distant.

“Aunnie, it's me.”

“Oh sweetie, I know it's you. What are you doing?”

“Pwaying!” 

Lachesis laughed. “Do you want to play with me later today?”   
  
“Yeah yeah, I want to pway with you!”

“Haha. I’ll see you soon, okay?”   
  
“Yeah yeah!”    
  
Lachesis heard the sound of moving away from Ares’s chatter. “Alright, I’ll see later. Bye.”   
  
“Bye.” Lachesis hung up.   


* * *

Lachesis drove up the driveway of Grahnye’s house. As she walked away from her car and to the door, Lachesis could hear the lock on the door unseal. The front door opened, a small toddler ran up to Lachesis.   
  
“Aunnie!”    
  
Lachesis reached down to carry him in her arms. “Ares, sweetie. It’s so good to see you.”   
  
Ares laughed hugged onto Lachesis’s shoulder. “Pway with me!”   
  
Grahnye walked over and grabbed Ares back into her arms. “You gotta eat first, Ares, before you play.”   
  
Ares raised his arms and stomped his feet onto the ground. “No!”    
  
Grahnye gently tugged Ares back into the house.    
  
Lachesis reached down to his height. “I have a present for you.” With her left she placed a small grape into his palm. “Eat it, it’s a grape.”   
  
“Gwape.”   
  
“No, sweetie it’s grape.”   
  
“Gwape.”    
  
With a smile on her face, they walked back inside the house.    


* * *

The next few hours were filled with little play dates with Ares interspersed with a movie in-between. As Ares watched he playfully ate a bowl of “gwapes,” as he called them. By sunset, Grahnye picked up Ares for his bath and prepared him for bedtime.   
  
“Well, our little prince is sleeping soundly now. I’m going to make some tea. You want some?” She said as she poured some water into the kettle.    
  
“Yes please.” As Lachesis waited for Grahnye to finish, she checked her phone. Hopeful of some kind of response, but instead as always nothing to check.   
  
_ Ding! _   
  
“Anything from Eldie?”   
  
Lachesis looked through her notification.  _ Your delivery is on track to be delivered at 9:30 AM  _ . “Oh no, I just got a delivery confirmation is all.”   
  
“Ah, what did you buy?”    
  
“I didn’t buy anything, it’s a gift really.”   
  
“To who?” Grahnye asked.    
  
“He’s a botanist, apparently Eldigan wanted him to be one of our suppliers to a new line we’re making.”    
  
“So Dr. Greenthumb? So is he-”   
  
“I know what you’re doing, stop that.” Lachesis replied, squinting her eyes.    
  
“Pity. But is he cute at least?”   
  
“Adorable. But Grahnye, not the time. ” Lachesis shrugged off.   
  
“I’m just playing, really.” Grahnye patted her shoulder, laughing as Lachesis looked away in shame. “But enough about that, work?”   
  
“Same old, same old. The triplets doing..their things, paperwork is dull, and I’m certain the fountain down the hallway is still broken.”    
  
“Is Chagall still being an ass?”   
  
“When isn’t he?”    
  
Grahnye placed the two cups of tea up onto the table. “I’m sorry I can’t really be there to help like I used to.”   
  
“No, no it’s not your fault.” Lachesis raised her hands, trying to ease Grahnye from any offense she might have brought up. “It’s just boring.” Lachesis tapped her nails onto the porcelain of the cup repeatedly. Her eyes swayed to the side, her lips showing tints of a frown.    
  
Grahnye nodded. “I’m sorry.” Taking a sip from her tea. “Take a vacation.”    
  
Lachesis’s eyebrows raised up. “And who takes care of things when Eldy is gone?”    
  
“I’ll do it.” Grahnye replied nonchalantly.   
  
“And Ares?” Her tone shifted, harsher and almost offended.   
  
“Me and Eldigan have been talking about hiring a nanny. I can’t be home all the time, either. I need a change of pace, too.”   
  
“Grahnye, I can’t. It’s not right that-”   
  
“It’s not right that Eldigan drops everything on you.” She interrupted. “You deserve a break.   
  
“I don’t need a break.”   
  
“Lachesis-”   
  
“No really. How can I know-”   
  
“Lachesis, I don’t want to fight. So just hear me out, okay?”   
  
Lachesis stood silent, surprised at how direct Grahnye was. “Listen, Lachesis. I know you. You want to do everything, because you feel only you can. You and your brother are like that. Please, just clear your head and think about what you really want.”    
  
Work. It gnawed at her at times. Whenever it was Chagall, the brothers, or simply the lack of any help but her own. Like Eldigan. Lachesis’s mind wandered. If only she could dash away her worries, what it would be like. What could she do, what should she do.    
  
“Okay...I’ll take a break, but give me time. I’ll take one...I don’t know, a month from now?”   
  
“Why a month from now?” She asked, confused.    
  
“ _ Investor party _ .” She said, disgusted.   
  
“Ew. Well, thank you for taking care of that.”    
  
“Well...someone has to. Gods, could imagine having Chagall handle that.”    
  
Grahnye drank the last of her tea. “Well in exchange, we’ll go shopping Sunday. My treat.”    
  
“Grahnye, you don’t-”   
  
Grahnye raised her finger. “You have an investor party AND vacation coming up. You need something for the party, and something for  _ fun _ . Right?”   
  
“You’re right, and I hate that.” Lachesis sneered back.    
  
“Always am.” Grahnye leaned back into her chair, her smile full of victory.   


* * *

“What do you think?” Lachesis emerged from the fitting room. She had chosen a lavender dress, designed with a georgette cape around her back and arms.    
  
“I think it looks wonderful! Right, Ares?”   
  
Ares half distracted with his yogurt muttered a single word. “Pwetty.”    
  
Smiling, she looked herself one last time in the mirror. “Yeah...I think I’m taking it.”    
  
Lachesis and Grahnye spent much of the morning and afternoon shopping. The day prior had been just another relaxing day at the house, Ares being his playful self as always. Lachesis had grown fond of his games of make-believe, although not always happy with being the dragon. As Lachesis walked back to the car, she checked her phone. A single notification blinked on her phone screen.   
  
_ I’m home.  _ _  
_ _  
_ Without second thought, Lachesis placed what she bought into the back of the trunk. Grahyne wasting no time, sped as fast as she could home. All three of them eager to see Eldigan, Ares in particular had taken to chanting “Papa” the whole drive back.    
  
They had reached home, and as they walked into the house they saw a briefcase placed by the entryway counter. The closet door beside the entrance was slightly open, Lachesis could see a coat unfamiliar to her.    
  
As the trio walked to the living room they saw Eldigan sitting on the table. He was eating a plate of chicken, grilled vegetables, and lemonade.    
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t wait for you three. I’m famished.” Eldigan reached for a piece of steamed broccoli and ate it. “Last night was brutal.”    
  
Eldigan rose from his chair. He placed a light kiss on Grahnye’s cheek, a hug to Lachesis, and knelt down to carry Ares in his arms.    
  
“Papa, you smell funny.”    
  
“Because Papa works hard.” Eldigan laughed, ruffling Ares’s hair.    
  
“You need a bath.” Ares quipped back, holding his nose.   
  
“Haha... in a bit.” Eldigan said, lowering Ares back to the ground. He turned to Lachesis, “So how’s work?”   
  
“Well, I formalized the agreement with Rottenritter.”    
  
“Perfect, thanks Lach. I’ll make it up to you. How did that go?”   
  
Her mind flashed memories of Azel. “Pretty nice. But next time, give me fair warning okay?”   
  
“Sure thing. Anything else, sis?”   
  
“About that..” Lachesis could feel Grahnye’s presence just exerting pressure onto her;each thought in her mind made her feel heavy. “Well...I’d like a vacation.”    
  
“Alright, that’s fair. I’ve been rather neglectful to you, and I’m sorry.” Eldigan patted her shoulder. “Consider it done.”    
  
“Not now-” Lachesis immediately retracted her words. The thought of the coming investor party filled her with anxiety, but she knew-  _ she knew  _ she couldn’t allow it to go wrong. “After the investor party.”    
  
Eldigan shrugged. “It was a mistake, and it didn’t matter, Lachesis.”    
  
“Perhaps, but no more shenanigans.” She said, raising her finger to Eldigan. “My way, or I take my vacation now, and I assure you. You don’t want me missing for this.”    
  
Eldigan chuckled. “Like I had a choice to begin with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art was commissioned by https://mahnati.tumblr.com. Thanks Mah.
> 
> This chapter took a bit longer than I would have liked, for one compared to last chapter  
> there's less overall action to be had. But I wanted this chapter to reflect things from  
> Lachesis's point of view, as well as foreshadow some key details that will be pertinent  
> soon or long term.
> 
> There's a bit of meta joking to be had, both within canon and fic. I am now obligated to  
> make one joke about baseball per chapter.


	5. Lost In The Supermarket

“Now Azel, stay within my sights.” Arvis reached over to Azel ruffling the leaves out of his hair. “Understand?”    
  
“Okay Arvis!” Azel nodded, and ran into their backyard.   
  
It was a wide open space full of trees of many different varieties. One tree was even blooming with grapefruits, their orange color shone like the setting sun. As Azel looked at one of the fruits it began to wiggle on its own and before it fell to the ground it split perfectly in half. Azel instinctively grabbed the fruits and ate them, savoring every flavor. He wanted more.    
  
Azel started walking underneath the tree, raising his arm to grab one of the low hanging fruits. However as he touched the tip of one of the grapefruits, the branch holding it began to grow.    
  
“Hey! Come back!” Azel jumped toward the tree branch in fury. His hand reached out to grab the fruit but as he got within a foot of the fruit, it grew even higher.    
  
“No fair!” Stomping his feet, he jumped as high as he could. As he did, the tree grew even high, high enough that Azel could see the tops of the houses five blocks away. But it was still too high for him to reach.   
  
“Fine then, if you want it that way!” Azel latched onto the bark of the tree, but struggled to climb up. As he climbed a foot in height, he kept falling back down more than he climbed up. Soon he found himself unable to grip himself to the bark at all. He kept sliding back to the base, his arms and legs covered in sap.    
  
“Ew, what is this?”   
  
“AZEL!”    
  
Without a second thought, Azel hid behind the tree and clenched his hands and arms to hide his face.   
  
“AZEL! COME HERE.”    
  
The voice kept getting louder. The ground itself began to tremble with increasing frequency, and all Azel could do is cry.   
  
“Azel.”    
  
Raising his face, he saw Arvis. But he was far larger than before, towering even the tree that Azel hid behind.    
  
“I’m sorry.” With no resistance, Azel raised himself up and walked beside Arvis. They returned to the back door of their house. The sap on his body had disappeared and Arvis was back to his normal size.    
  
Arvis reached down to Azel, swiping the tears off his face. “Everything I do is to keep you safe. Please understand.” Arvis held his hand over Azel’s hair, ruffling it. “You can keep playing but do nothing reckless, okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Azel said, sniffling.

  
Azel walked back into the yard, but he could hear muffled sounds and screams from afar. It scared him, but his curiosity compelled him to move further into his backyard until he came across a large hedge. The screams were just across the other side. Azel began to climb it, tightly grabbing whatever sturdy branch he could find. Halfway up the hedge, he turned to see Arvis behind him. His eyes were bloodshot and his claws extended out like daggers.    
  
“Azel...stop.”    
  
Feeling a confused rage inside him, Azel snapped. “NO!”    
  
Azel leaped onto the top of the hedge and jumped to the other side. The screams stopped entirely.    
  
He could feel himself fall, the ground had become a clear sea reflecting the sky above. It was almost like Azel was accelerating upward. As he dropped closer and closer to the sea, he could see a dark figure increase in size. It’s features began to manifest. Azel could make out a tall figure, about Arvis’s height. It wore a long red uniform with large black boots.    
  
Azel began to accelerate even faster, and floated just above the sea. The figure turned their head. A man with straight red hair looked back. His eyes possessed no irises, nothing but white. Azel frightened, raised his arm and punched the vision through the water.    
  
Azel awoke.    
  
His body was drenched in sweat. A sharp pain was centered by the side of his right arm. Lifting his arm, he could see shreds of plastic and metal dug into his skin. Blood began to drip from his hand onto his pajamas. Turning to his right he could see his alarm clock had been smashed. Azel walked out of his bed into his bathroom, his other hand covering up the wound.    
  
Laying his hand onto the counter he extended the nails of his left hand, and dug out the shreds of plastic and metal from his hand..    
  
He turned back to his hand, seeing his tissues and skin slowly regrow back. For a moment, he wished with all his might his body wouldn’t heal. 

* * *

“So...the venue?” Eve’s head peaked out of his cubicle.    
  
“It’s an old building off by Emerson Lake Street. Owner does it all. Catering, bar, good view of the city-”    
  
“Price?”    
  
“Expensive for sure.” Lachesis said, her voice a bit dry. The party was to be set within the next two weeks and Lachesis could only feel the pressure to up the ante from last year’s. There was even the suggestion of hosting it at an equestrian racetrack.    
  
Lachesis could hear a person walk by her cubicle.  _ Please gods don’t be- _ _  
_   
“Does it have an open bar?”    
  
Lachesis inhaled a deep breath through her nose. “It does not, Chagall. We can't-”    
  
“A bit cheap, don't you think?”    
  
“I'd rather not have drunk guests, they are discounted-”   
  
“Bah, that’s no fun.” Chagall scoffed off Lachesis words. He took a click glance and pressed his finger onto Lachesis’s computer screen. “How about that one?”   
  
“Chagall. We’re here to keep the investors interested, I already went over this with Eldigan and it’s probably going to be THIS one unless he can find something better.”    
  
“Eldigan this, Eldigan that. Fine. I’m heading off to lunch.” Chagall stormed out of the office.    
  
_ He’s finally gone. _ With a wipe by her desk, Lachesis cleaned the remnant of Chagall’s sweat off the computer screen. “So...you bringing your wife?”    
  
“Actually, I’m taking care of Tristan tonight. She has the night to herself.” A devious thought entered Eve’s mind. “What about you? Are you bringing anyone?”    
  
_ Not this again. _ Lachesis sighed. “Eve.”    
  
“Right right, I’ll send out the notices.” Eve took himself out of view.    
  
Lachesis took a glance at the notifications at her phone.  _ Perhaps…. _

* * *

Azel was on lunch break. Having been working in the lab selecting genomes ideal for further testing was arduous to say the least. He ate a bowl of rice and chicken, while playing on his phone.  _ Zzzz. Zzz. Zzz _ _  
_   
_ Hm? Who’s this? _   
  
His phone listed the name in clear display.  _ Lachesis Nordion. _ _  
_ _  
_ Azel felt a slight scare in his heart. His finger trembled as it approached the answer button.    
  
“Hello?”   
  
“Hey Azel.” Her voice sounded hesitant, a slight stress on the  _ ey  _ portion of the word.   
  
“Oh hey Lachesis, what’s up?”   
  
“So…there’s something I’d like to ask. It’s a bit...unusual so I understand if you’re not up for it.”   
  
Azel felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. “What is it?”   
  
“So my company is arranging a party for investors, we’re allowed to bring a guest. I was thinking you could be mine.”   
  
“Really!?” Azel said automatically. “Um sorry about that, well is there anything in particular that’s going to be happening there?”   
  
“Just showing off what we’re planning to unfold soon, to encourage investors. Some drinks, a bit of food, some giveaways, and you know...like a regular party?” 

Azel stared off into space. He had never really gone to any actual parties, he had minimal experience with the sort back in high school but this was a far different fare. Different from then, something like that sweet time.    
  
Bright golden eyes looking back at him, golden locks resting on his side, and her gentle hands interlocked with his. A rose gold dress, white pearls for earrings, and a perfectly curved smile. The sound of cheesy 80’s pop and idle chatter in the background, and the smell of sea salt in the air. Just like heaven.  _  
_ _  
_ “Um Azel?”   
  
Azel left his stream of consciousness. “Oh I’m sorry. Yeah, of course I’ll go!”    
  
“Wait really?!”   
  
“Yeah!” Azel said, a blush forming on his cheeks.    
  
“Okay, I’ll send over the details later. See you this next Saturday?”   
  
“Yeah!”   
  
“Hey..Azel?”   
  
A hint of hesitation, all it did was make knots in Azel’s stomach. “Yes?”   
  
“Thanks.”    
  
“Oh..anytime. See you then.”   
  
“Best of luck until then.”   
  
_ Click.  _   
  
Azel looked at his phone in distress.  _ Dammit.  _

* * *

“Hold still, okay?” Aida said as she adjusted his collar. Her fingernails pressing into his skin, turning a bit red at the pressure exerted.   
  
“You’re so rough, it’s not steel you know?” Azel said, trying scruff Aida’s hand off his collar.    
  
“Oh shut up Azel, your skin is thick enough to handle it. Now turn around.”    
  
Azel turned slowly, raising his arms up. He looked at himself in the mirror, a violet red suit. His collar was black and his tie was swirling stripped with black and grey. His suit was given enough room at the wrist to put his watch at display. A custom build watch ordered by Arvis. Most of the watch was silver with a rim of gold around the hours and a diamond stud every four hour. The backside was inscribed with his name, and held together by silver brackets.    
  
Azel couldn’t but feel both happy and embarrassed- never liked to flash his wealth like this.    
  
Aida clasped her hands together. “You look so handsome.”   
  
“Aida-”    
  
“It was only yesterday when Arvis and I had you fitted for prom.” Aida smiled, a dumb grin on her face. The last time Azel saw that face was back when he was in high school.    
  
Her red eyes shone, a sense of pride flared inside her. She reached over his hair, brushing it. “Look at you...my little boy is growing up.”    
  
Azel tried his best to hold back his embarrassment. “I’m not little!”    
  
“Of course not dear.” Aida leaned down and kissed Azel on the cheek. “Just have fun okay?”   
  
Azel winced at the words.  _ That remains to be seen. _   


* * *

Azel stood uncomfortably outside the doors of the building beside a tree. The light scattered between the tree leaves, leaving blotches of sunlight on his body and concrete floor. All he could do is wait, watching people enter. It made him feel so isolated, so unwelcomed. He could even see the odd glances off in his peripheral vision. Who is this man? Azel could hear some utterances from afar. Mocking his attire, his appearance, his stature. A small rage boiled inside him.    
  
He sat at the base of the tree, taking the concrete wall around it as a seat. The yellow sunbeams warmed his hands. Azel looked over those whispering mouths.    
  
_ It’s rather bizarre. These people are some of the powerful and influential in the city, country, and even world. Yet they know nothing.  _ _  
_   
Azel extended his right claw.

  
“Azel!”   
  
In a panic, Azel retracted his claw and lifted himself up.    
  
Approaching him was Lachesis. She wore a lavender dress with a see through cape surrounding her arms. The top of the left shoulder had a slight opening without fabric. Her shoes were wedges of a matching color and held a small black purse by her other shoulder. Azel couldn’t help but blush at the sight of her.    
  
“Say Azel, what was that thing on your hands?”   
  
_ She saw.  _ “Thing? What thing?”   
  
Lachesis face turned sour. “I don’t know, it looked like something long extending out from your hands?”    
  
Azel stood back onto the concrete wall by the tree, leaving his hands flat for Lachesis to see. The ruffles of the tree allowed sunbeams upon his hands. “Looks like it was the sun’s rays from the trees.”   
  
“Hm..I guess it was. Well anyway, how about we go inside?”    
  
Azel walked beside Lachesis. The prying eyes off the distance really bothered him, but they were too far for Azel to hear. He felt an itch on his lower back as the sunlight beamed as they entered the building.    
  
As they entered they came across a small group in the corner of the building with large black stands. Azel noticed it was the chandeleurs nearby where turned off. They were taking pictures.    
  
Feeling a tug by his left side he saw a man in a fine suit approach him and Lachesis. “Excuse me sir and ma’am, would you like to have your picture taken? We have an excellent package deal for only $249.99.”    
  
Azel raised in objection. “Oh no thank you, it’s really kind of you but we’re not looking to take any pictures right now.”    
  
The man nodded. “Of course, if you change your mind you know where to find me.”    
  
As the man walked away, Lachesis turned to him. “Let’s take some pictures! It will be fun, Azel!”   
  
“I mean-well, if you really want to.” Azel shook his head.    
  
“You don’t like pictures?”    
  
“Oh no...I just don’t think I’m photogenic is all.”    
  
“I think you would look fine.” Lachesis said without a simple stop in her breath. “Besides, the presentation doesn’t start until about another hour.”   
  
Azel gulped down his fear. “Alright, but perhaps a couple.”    
  
They walked over back to the same man from before. “Welcome back, a change of mind?”   
  
Lachesis smiled. “No packages, just a couple of quick snaps.”   
  
The man raised his camera. “Might you two stand over here. Perfect. Now a smile for the duo?”

  
  
The cameraman turned back and showed the image. “What do you think?”   
  
Lachesis stood silent, only looking to Azel.    
  
“I think it’s lovely.”

Honestly, it wasn’t so bad Azel thought to himself. A couple of formal pictures, and even some silly ones. Lachesis made an “L” over his head, while Azel raised his hand to make little ears over Lachesis’s head. They laughed, and how did they laugh. Lachesis’s laugh were short bursts of consecutive chuckles, it sounded so sweet to Azel.   
  
The cameraman told them the pictures would be ready within an hour. They paid for the service and found their seats for the presentation. At the presentation nothing really of note happened, some talk about how business is going, coming projects in the works, and projected figures.    
  
Azel didn’t really care, he sat beside Lachesis watching it all happen. He was more curious about what kinds of food they had.  _ Really hope they have something sweet to drink. _ _  
_

* * *

Lachesis took a quick glance at Azel. He looked rather bored, she thought. Not unexpected really, there’s hardly anything that can be done to make this information exciting.   
  
“Anyway, enjoy the night!”    
  
The spokesperson left the stage, the light brightened, and people to lift up from their chairs. Lachesis raised herself from the table. “I heard there’s some good tri trip.”    
  
Azel and Lachesis walked on their way to the food. Closing in she heard an unwelcome voice come near.    
  
“My sweet Lachesis!”    
  
_ Please. Don’t. _ _  
_ _  
_ Lachesis turned to see a man, brown hair slicked back with jell. He had a long protruding chin, a large bulbous nose, and wore a dark brown suit. It looked more like a nineteenth century military uniform to Lachesis.    
  
“I did not expect to see you Elliot.” Truthfully Lachesis had hoped to avoid Elliot entirely.    
  
“Yes, Father is ill and I’m here in his place. It would seem fortune smiled upon me this evening.”    
  
Lachesis gulped. “It seems it has. Well allow me to introduce my guest. His name is Azel he-”   
  
“Well hello friend, a pleasure.”    
  
Elliot shook Azel’s hand in an almost unpleasantly rough fashion, almost crushing it.   
  
Azel raised their hands together. “Nice to meet you.”  _ Why are you trying to crush my hand? _

“Anyway Lachesis, I heard that you secured a partnership with Velthomer Genomics. How does it feel?”   
  
_ He truly is daft _ . “Fine I suppose?”    
  
“You suppose?” Elliot yelled, almost offended. “I heard you even spoke to the head man himself. No one really knows what he looks like or even his first name. Some kind of weird recluse I imagine, well brilliant minds seem to be un- ”    
  
“Uh...I think you mean me.” Azel interjected, raising his hand up.   
  
“What?”   
  
Lachesis nodded, smiling even.    
  
All the color and life left Elliot’s face. “Forgive me! I apologize for my behaviour. I had no idea such a capable mind for...someone so young. Not that your age-”   
  
“Okay, now you’re not talking about me. I believe you are mistaken for my brother.”    
  
“Your brother? The CEO of Velthomer Genomics has a brother?”   
  
“Yes, I am Azel Velthomer. I run some upper management of Velthomer Genomics, so I can be considered a head. But I am not the CEO.”    
  
“I see...what a remarkable family. Might I ask what is your brother’s name?”    
  
Azel felt uncomfortable by Elliot. First dismissive, now fawning over him like some kind of celebrity. “I’m afraid not. My brother likes to keep his privacy.”    
  
“Come now, we’re friends.”    
  
“Sorry.” Azel said. “Besides even if I did, he doesn’t know you. I don’t know you.”  _ He would think of you as an ant in his eyes. _ _  
_ _  
_ Elliot stared into Azel’s eyes, determined to have it his way.    
  
Azel grew tired at Elliot’s game, if just for a moment he reshaped his iris down into a slit like a snake. Elliot’s turned back. He took another glance, nothing changed.  _  
_   
“If your goal is to guilt or intimidate, I’m afraid you’re sorely mistaken. I am a Velthomer, proud and true, you best stop wasting your time.”   
  
Elliot discouraged left, no doubt muttering some curse under his breath.    
  
“I’m sorry….Elliot is an ass.” Lachesis frowned.   
  
“He definitely looks like one.”    
  
“Hahaha!” Lachesis laughed. “A piece of work really. There was this one time where he wanted to outdo someone in classical literature. He’s just so..fake.”    
  
“Oh gods, I can imagine. What did he do?”   
  
“He said he was quoting the Iliad, but even I know he was quoting Marlowe.”    
  
“It was the ‘face that launch’d-’”   
  
“Yes it was and I abhorred it. A pathetic attempt if I ever saw one.”   
  
“Oh my gods.” Azel wheezed in oxygen. “Alright, alright. Enough laughing at the foolish, how about we find ourselves a nice meal?”    


* * *

The food provided was a lot finer than Azel had anticipated, if he didn’t know he was attending a business party he would think this place for a restaurant. There was a great diversity of foods present; barbecue, seafood, different kinds of soups and salads, and even Italian food. Azel steered clear from the ladder, but was delighted by what was available.    
  
Unfortunately no open bar but Azel wasn’t really bothered by this. The selection and amount available was fine and he opted for strawberry lemonade instead. It was a pleasant night.    
  
“Mind I sit here?” A tall blonde man stood up with a plate of food. It was almost exclusively with meats, the only vegetables being spinach and broccoli. “My name is Eldigan, sorry we never got the opportunity to meet.”    
  
Azel extended his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Eldigan. I’m Azel.”    
  
Eldigan did the same and shook his hand. Lachesis sipped her glass and laid back onto the table. “He’s my brother, and President.”    
  
“C’mon sis, don’t ruin the surprise. Anyway, thank you for partnering with us Azel.”    
  
“Oh don’t thank me. You should thank Lachesis, she answered everything I needed to know and I decided it was in our mutual interest to be partners. But thank you anyway.”   
  
“Fair, I haven't given her enough credit.” Eldigan looked back to Lachesis. “Thanks.”

Lachesis nodded. 

They sat together, ate, told jokes, told stories. Just had a good time. Azel reminisced back onto a time like this. Best he could recall was Lex smuggling off all the food he could on prom night, a miracle really that it was a good night. 

Eldigan reached over and the basket of bread. “Garlic bread?”

“No thanks.” Azel sipped his cup. “You think that sushi over there is any-”

“Cheeseboiger. There any boigurs?” A voice echoed from afar. 

Eldigan looked back. “Shit.”

“What's happening?” Azel looked back, staring off to see what was happening. 

“Chagall is happen-”   
  
“Hey you lot! Give it all you got!” The yell was of an increasing intensity.    
  
“If you would excuse me-”   
  
Azel saw Eldigan race up from his chair, he had never seen a man quick to sprint like him before. “Wow, he’s fast.”   
  
“My father trained Eldigan and I when we were young in lots of athletic exercises. I always liked fencing, but never had much use for it.”    
  
“I didn’t know you fenced, that’s cool.”    
  
“Not as cool when you always win.” Lachesis smiled. “My father was pretty keen on making us being able to fend for ourselves in all sorts of things, not sure what for but it was fun.”    
  
Azel curiously asked, “What kind of things?”   
  
“Crossbows, fencing, a bit of swords and daggers, and a few times with hunting guns.”   
  
“That’s pretty extensive.” Azel was rather unnerved by how versatile Lachesis’s talents were. A smart businesswoman, and a master of arms.    
  
Eldigan came back and pressed Chagall onto a chair. “Listen here, you’re staying put and making no noise.”   
  
Chagall giggled. “Ring ring, seven A.M” Chagall let out a hefty burp, all the misfortune of smelling the flavor of his wine that night.    
  
“Eugh. Okay never mind, I’m taking you home myself. Lachesis, I’ll be back.” Eldigan grabbed him by his collar, and walked him out.    
  
“Take your car outta that gear.” He said, deliriously.    
  
Eldigan smiled. “That’s the plan, buddy.”    
  
Eldigan left with Chagall and within moments they were out of sight by the swarm of people.    
  
Azel could see Lachesis filled with anger. “I hope people just think he was a drunk that got lost.”    
  
Lachesis laughed. “It honestly wouldn’t be too far from the truth.” Lachesis reached her drink and smiled. “Enjoying yourself?”    
  
“Yeah actually, haven’t had this much fun in a long time.”   
  
“Ah, I’m glad I could give you a fun night.”    
  
A blush came over Azel. “Yeah thanks Lachesis.”   
  
“Hey Azel..” Lachesis was silent, a sudden change in her face.    
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I-”   
  
“My sweet Lachesis.” A voice interrupted them. “My lovely..Lachesis. Why are you so cruel to me?”   
  
Elliot had returned, his eyes red and red blotches on his clothes. He smelled of the same aroma that Chagall burped up.    
  
Lachesis’s voice to raise up. “Well to begin..you’re rude, arrogant- ”   
  
“All I do is to impress you.” Elliot lowered himself onto his knees and pleaded to Lachesis. “ Dígame que tengo ser.”   
  
“You could try to be a bit fancier at least.”   
  
Azel raised his feet up onto the empty chair and watched the show. Smiling at how sad this all was.    
  
“Ah- ah mi corazón-”   
  
“Listen here, Fernand Mondego. I don’t know how you and Caderousse got into this party sneaking in something that heavy alcohol. But either you leave or I do.”    
  
Azel smiled.  _ Count Of Monte Cristo? Nice touch. Rub it in his smug ass. _   
  
Elliot stood up from the floor, and began walking away. Azel could hear from afar his sniffles.    
  
“I think you broke him.”   
  
“Good.”    


* * *

Azel walked out with Lachesis, Eldigan had never come back it seemed. They got back their pictures from the cameraman and split the package set between them.  _ Aida is never going to shut up about these _ .   
  
Everyone was leaving, walking toward the lot and on their way back home. Lachesis walked around the open room, looking at the chandeliers above.    
  
“They’re nice aren’t they?”   
  
“They are. They look a bit like the style I have home.”    
  
“You must have a lovely home, these are an older style from the 20’s.”    
  
“Aw thanks.”    
  
Lachesis turned to Azel, looking into his eyes. “No, thank you. It’s been a while since I did anything remotely fun. The previous years sucked.”    
  
“Oh..I’m sorry Lachesis. I’m glad you had a better time..”    
  
“Take it easy Azel. I’ll see you soon.”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll see you soon too. Good night Lachesis.”   
  
“And one more thing.”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
Lachesis made her way up to Azel until their faces were close. Azel never paid it much mind, only now he realized that Lachesis was just a bit taller than him. If they were to press each other’s faces, Azel’s temple would rest between Lachesis’s eyes.    
  
“Thank you.”    
  
Lachesis placed a small peck onto Azel’s cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank Solrofalt for beta'ing this chapter. Sorry this chapter took SO long to  
> finish. Once again the art in this chapter is made by the lovely Mahnati (on Tumblr).  
> If it wasn't semi-obvious Chagall is memeish here, I'm not too discreet on what. 
> 
> Portion of Elliot's scene were inspired by scenes from Hitch a friend shared with me.
> 
> Also finally Lachesis puts the first move.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank @Mahnati. Who's help and encouragement is immeasurable.


End file.
